Talk:Weapons
As far as damage types go, I don't think Incendiary and Explosive are synonymous. The Incendiary damage icon is like a little red fireball, while the explosive icon is more like a little yellow...well, explosion. If I'm totally wrong, correct me, but I'm pretty sure that's the case. "Yellow Explosion"--see Dahl ZX10 Urban "Red Fireball"--see Vladof the Clipper Customization No customization? :( I want to have the ability to change color, and honestly that's all. Nothing like pink assault rifles. I'd like to color it in faded, bland camouflage. LJ Carrion 04:55, October 1, 2009 (UTC) weapon list Rather than have a huge list of weapons on this page should we instead just link to the category page in the list section? Otherwise this list will quickly become incorrect. --Slyrat 19:21, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Why the hell is there a weapon list if there is 17 million guns,morons.I think it should be deleted.Monkeyman2547 00:28, October 23, 2009 (UTC) I found an orange weapon and a yellow weapon, they are clearly different colours as they are side by side in the backpack. Any idea where yellow would fit in the rarity classification? :Ok, so this topic has had more chat than when Britney Spears got fat.... Bad joke, but this is actually making me mad. There are a set amount of "BASE" guns. Like Tediore AC2 or something. The reason there are 17million guns are because there are changes to them, like does fire damage is different from the plain gun, just like does fire damage and has a 5x zoom is different from the others. Now we can classify all the base guns and named guns because they will all have some base stat to them that will get altered with randomization. Please stop debating this. :If you all want to make a system that "works" please don't just say the current one should be deleted. We need something that talks about the guns, so our current one works until you can propose something better. - XPhoenix777 13:41, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Weapon Rarity Could someone update the weapon rarity section on this page with the correct colors? The correct colors are: White -> Green -> Blue -> Purple -> Yellow -> Orange -> Dark Orange -> Pearlescent(?). Here is a screenshot to show most of them in order. http://i108.photobucket.com/albums/n38/OniKenkyaku/850A0806.jpg And a picture of one of the Pearlescent(?) weapons. http://i108.photobucket.com/albums/n38/OniKenkyaku/850A0802.jpg Elemental Modifiers Does anyone know how the modifiers work exactly? I mean like do the x# give it a certain chance to proc (e.g. x3 is 50% chance to proc)? Or is it some other kind of system they use for it? If anyone knows, I think this information should be added under the Elemental Effects heading in the main article. It can be REALLY important when trying to figure out the dps of a weapon (which I find myself doing a lot). While I'm on the dps subject, if anyone cares, the best way I've figured out to do so is to multiply the damage by the rate of fire, and then by the number of bullets released by one pull of the trigger - which is given in the damage spec of the weapon. If it fires more than one bullet per shot it alternates between the damage per bullet and the number of bullets fired. Shotguns are the best place to find an example of this. So far I've been leaving the elemental modifier out of the dps because I don't have any idea how to put it into the calculations. I'm also starting to think that it's best to carry around at least one weapon with each type of elemental damage for those ugly situations when you run into more than one badass, so that you can use whatever weakness they may have against them (e.g. in the vault with all the guardians). But now I'm getting into theorycrafting so I'm going to stop there.